Questions
by trekker4life
Summary: A day in which Percy finds himself asking a lot of questions and gets one answer which means the world to him. Post-Gaea; Percabeth. Sequel to another story of mine, Shadow of Night.


**_Thanks a ton to introspecticskeptic, who so generously helped with this story; I also blame him for getting me hooked on this wonderful series._**

**_This is a direct sequel to Shadow of Night; it may help to read that one first._**

**_Disclaimer: I own no part of the Percy Jackson series, written by Rick Riordan._**

**_~PJO~PJO~PJO~PJO~PJO~_**

The sunlight streaming in through the window of Cabin Three signaled Annabeth's brain to wake up. Unfortunately, the rest of her disagreed with her brain. She had been up late the night before; more people had arrived for the ground-breaking ceremony tonight and there were always last minute problems to fix - such as the lake nymphs getting so excited about the Roman demigods returning that they churned up the waters enough that they threatened to over-run the shores. (Annabeth had required some serious charmspeaking help from Piper to settle them down.).

Annabeth turned over to avoid the light and get a few more moments' sleep. Her arm flopped over to the space next to her, but instead of landing on Percy's chest, it fell on the cool sheets. Now awake, she sat up and looked around the room. Percy wasn't there; her heart began to race.

_Calm down,_ she told herself. _He wouldn't go anywhere without telling me. Not now._ Her gaze landed on her nightstand. A folded piece of paper lay there, a seashell sitting on top. Picking it up, she began to read.

_Hey Wise Girl -_

_I'm sure you've noticed I'm not there. Sorry if I worried you. I have a few errands to run, so Blackjack and I are gonna be gone most of the day. But I will be back in plenty of time for the ceremony, so just focus on what you need to do. I'll see you tonight, 'kay?_

_Love, _

_Seaweed Brain_

Shaking her head, she set the note back down and swung her legs out of bed. Campers still _technically_ weren't allowed to be in a cabin that was not their own with a member of the opposite gender, but after the war, Chiron had made an exception for her and Percy. Annabeth was head councilor for Cabin Six, but in name only; most of her time was spent elsewhere. Malcolm had taken over duties while she was gone on the Argo II and she hadn't been able to take many of them back. She'd have to do something about that soon.

Annabeth stretched and reached for her clothes. As she dressed, she went over the plan for today. The start of the ceremony wasn't until sunset and, as it was early July, that wasn't until about eight-thirty at night. Hopefully, everyone would be in place. Reyna was coming in this afternoon with a small contingent of Roman demigods, including Dakota and Layla. Tyson should be here soon with a few of his best cyclops builders; they were going to put a few sets of stadium seating up for everyone; then tomorrow, they would begin clearing the land set aside for New Athens.

As she brushed out her hair, her mind kept drifting to Percy. He had been seriously worried about her after the fight with Nyx in Central Park. He had reason to be, of course, but seeing as she came out of it with only a few new scars, she thought his overprotectiveness was a little exaggerated. It took the combined efforts of Thalia, Grover, and Piper to convince him to let her come back to Camp with them the day after the fight. Percy hadn't really been out of her general vicinity for more than a few hours since then, so it was a bit of a surprise to find him gone this morning.

_Oh well, _she thought and turned to walk out the door and start her day. _I suppose I'll find out where he went soon enough._

_**~PJO~PJO~PJO~**_

Blackjack soared through skies over New York City with Percy on his back. Even a winged horse could tell that something was making his boss worry. _Yo, Boss,_ he whinnied, tilting his head back to try and look at his rider. _Wanna tell me what's making you so nervous?_

Percy smiled. "Nothing bad, I promise," he said, "But we've got a long ride ahead of us." The pegasus turned back to face forward again. _Where are we going again?_

"First, San Fransisco, then back to New York," answered Percy. Blackjack snorted. _California and back in one day? That's some serious flying, even for me._ "I'll make it worth your while," coaxed Percy.

Blackjack thought for a moment. _Donuts? _

Percy nodded. "Yup - two dozen, all for you as soon as we get back."

_With the pink frosting?_ "Is there any other kind? And sprinkles, too, of course."

Blackjack flapped his wings a little harder. _Then let's get to California and back ASAP, Boss - donuts are waiting!_

A few hours later, Blackjack landed outside a familiar looking house in San Fransisco. Percy slid off the pegasus' back. "I don't plan to be long," he said. "So just stay close."

Blackjack bobbed his head in acknowledgement before lifting into the air once more. Percy turned and walked up to the front door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

A young boy, about ten or eleven, opened it. "Hey Matthew," Percy said. "Is your dad home?" Matthew nodded. "Dad!" he yelled. "Annabeth's boyfriend is here!" The boy stepped aside to let Percy in the house. Percy saw Bobby run through the house, a remote in hand and a small helicopter flying ahead of him. Percy waved to the running boy, who said a hurried "Hi Percy!"

"Hey!" shouted Matthew, taking off after his brother. "No fair! That's mine!" A disembodied female voice came from the direction of the kitchen. "Boys! I've told you before - no flying things in the house! Take it outside!"

"Okay mom!" the boys said in unison as they rushed back past Percy and out the door.

"Sorry about that - summer's not even half done and they're already driving their mother and I up the wall." Percy turned to see Dr. Chase, Annabeth's dad, walking down the stairs.

"Hi Dr. Chase," Percy greeted. He held out his hand and the older man shook it. "Did Annabeth come with you? I was under the impression that she was going to be very busy for the next few weeks."

"Ah, no, she didn't," Percy said, "I actually wanted to talk to you about something. Dr. Chase raised an eyebrow. "Really? Come on up to my study - we can talk there."

Percy sat in an armchair on the opposite side of the desk from Annabeth's dad, trying not to let his shaking nerves show. He had faced down countless monsters, gods, titans, spirits, and primordial beings, yet _this_ made him nervous? "So Percy, what brings you to San Fransisco, especially without Annabeth?"

Percy swallowed. "Well, I...I just..." He took a deep breath, composed himself, and started over.

"I've known Annabeth for years now. You know that I care for her. And she cares for me. I honestly don't know what I'd do without her or where I'd be without her. I came here today to ask you if...if you would allow me to ask Annabeth to marry me."

Dr. Chase sat in silence for a time. Percy sat across from him in equal silence, trying not to freak out. If Dr. Chase didn't approve...well, Percy was pretty sure Annabeth would say yes to him regardless of what their parents said (they never were ones to care too much about what others thought), but he would feel better with their blessings.

The older man finally spoke. "You have been a very large part of my daughter's life for years. I know you will protect and provide for her with all your strength. I also know that I have been...not the best father I could be for her."

Dr. Chase caught Percy's gaze. "You make her happy and that's all a father could ask for. You have my blessing."

Percy sighed, slumping down a bit in relief; Dr. Chase chuckled in response. "Thank you," Percy said. "Thank you so much."

Dr. Chase smiled. "When do you plan to ask her?" Percy stood; the older man did the same, walking around the desk to stand next to his (hopefully) soon-to-be son-in-law. "Tonight, at the dedication ceremony, I hope. I just have to talk to my parents, then head to Olympus."

Dr. Chase winced in sympathy. "Athena?"

Percy nodded. "And Poseidon. I'm pretty sure my dad will be okay with it, but Athena's had it out for me for years." Clapping Percy on the shoulder, he grinned.

"Good luck, son - you'll need it."

_**~PJO~PJO~PJO~**_

Percy stood outside the Chase home with a small bag in one hand; a quick whistle had Blackjack in front of him, ready to go. _Hey Boss! How'd it go? _

Hopping up on the pegasus' back, Percy replied. "I got what I needed. Now we need to go back to New York - my parents' place." Blackjack flapped his wings to take off, but Percy stopped him. "Wait - hold up a sec; I nearly forgot something."

_What? _Percy reached into the bag he was holding. "Mrs. Chase packed us a snack for the road," Percy said, pulling out an apple and reaching forward to give it to his friend, "And this is yours. It's not a donut, but..."

The apple was gone almost before the words had left his mouth. _It'll do until donuts. Let's fly!_

Another couple hours and they were hovering over the fire escape outside Percy's bedroom at his parents' apartment. They may have moved into a larger apartment the previous year, but they made sure to give Percy the room with the fire escape - it came in very handy with various demigod issues.

"Thanks man - er, pegasus. I shouldn't be long here either," Percy said as he slid off Blackjack's back and onto the fire escape.

_No problem, Boss. Good luck!_ "Thanks!" Percy replied and pushed open the window to slip into his room.

"Hey mom? Paul? Anyone home?" Percy called, opening his door. "In the kitchen, dear," his mom called.

Percy entered the kitchen to find his mom in the middle of lifting cookies off of their baking sheet and onto a cooling rack. "Sweet! Cookies!" Percy snatched one, avoiding his mom's swat at his hand, and made his way to the pantry. "Do we have any sugar cubes?"

"I think so - they should be in the box," his mom said, still pulling cookies off. "Why?"

"Blackjack's taken me to the West Coast and back today - he deserves a treat," Percy explained, finding the box and grabbing a bowl from the cabinet. He poured some cubes into the bowl and dashed out of the kitchen again. "I'll be right back."

Percy slipped back into his room and stuck his head out of the window. "Hey Blackjack!"

_Yeah?_ The horse dropped down and hovered in front of him. "Here you go," Percy said and set the bowl within reach of the pegasus. "A little something to hold you over until we can get donuts."

The pegasus' eyes widened. _Sugar cubes! Alright!_

Leaving his friend to enjoy his snack, Percy went back into the kitchen to find his mom and stepdad. "Percy," his mom said and snagged him in a hug. "I thought you'd be busy at Camp, not here in the city."

"Well, yeah," he replied; he returned his mom's hug before sitting down on a stool at the breakfast bar of the kitchen and swallowing the last of his pilfered cookie. "Camp is busy, but I needed to go a few places today, including here. But I needed to ask you both something."

Sally and Paul took seats on the two stools opposite Percy. "Okay," said Paul, "What is it?" Percy shifted a bit on his stool; he wasn't too worried about getting his parents' permission, but still...

"Blackjack took me to California to see Annabeth's dad; I asked him the same thing I'm asking you. I want to ask Annabeth to marry me tonight at the ceremony and I'd like to make sure you're okay with that."

His mom and stepdad looked at each other for only a moment before they spoke. "Why wouldn't we be?" said Paul.

Sally reached over and took her son's hand. "She's been a part of our family for years; this is just the paperwork to prove it."

Percy smiled gratefully at the two of them. "Thanks a lot. I-" He broke off, catching sight of the time on the clock hanging on the wall behind them.

Four o'clock in the afternoon.

He jumped up, startling his parents. "I've got to go! It's later than I thought and I still have to go to Olympus before heading back to Camp. Annabeth will hurt me if I'm late tonight!"

His parents followed him back into his room; Percy whistled as he approached his window. _Ready to go, Boss? _ Blackjack appeared on the other side of the fire escape. _Oh, hi Boss Mom - thanks for the sugar cubes! _

Percy rolled his eyes before repeating Blackjack's message to his mom. She smiled. "No problem - you're welcome." Turning to Percy, she gave him a hug.

"Good luck on Olympus; and don't worry - you'll be fine tonight."

Smiling, he gently pulled away and said his goodbyes before jumping on the pegasus' back and taking off for Mount Olympus.

_**~PJO~PJO~PJO~**_

Blackjack landed on one of the plateaus of Mount Olympus and Percy slid off his back. "Thanks again, man - hopefully, this'll be quick." The pegasus bobbed his head in reply. _No problem, Boss; just whistle. _ As Percy walked away and started through the city, he looked around for his father.

"Percy?" He turned and saw his father walking toward him. Poseidon was dressed in his usual outfit of a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts.

"What are you doing here?" the god asked. "Hey dad," Percy said. "I'm here to see you, actually."

"Oh? What for?"

Percy looked around; they were in an open courtyard - many gods (major and minor) and nymphs of all kinds were going about their day, resulting in many ears to hear things he didn't necessarily want them to. "Can we go somewhere else? A little more private, maybe?"

Poseidon raised an eyebrow at Percy's request, but led his son to the quiet of his own temple. When it had been rebuilt after the second Titan war, the temple resembled Cabin Three in Camp Half-Blood - low with gray seastone walls and plenty of natural light. The materials used in building the temple were more luxurious, of course, but it was still a similar design.

"We should be away from most eyes and ears here," Poseidon said. "Now, what do you need?"

"Well, I'm sure you remember Nyx attacking a couple weeks ago," Percy said; Poseidon nodded. "That was a surprise to us all - she has not come to the mortal world in millennia."

"Yeah, well, I used some of the powers I got from you to beat her," explained Percy, beginning to pace, getting more and more agitated as he spoke.

"Those earth powers - I've only used them once before. And then I was knocked out afterwards, so I don't remember much. But this time...I almost couldn't let go of them. It scared me. I didn't even realize they were still active after Nyx left. I don't want that to happen again. I don't want the chance that they might get away from me and harm the people I care about."

Poseidon stood still, letting Percy pace and speak his piece. He could see that the boy needed to give voice to his fears. "So," said Percy, slowing his pacing to face his father, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I would like to learn how to use and control these powers so they won't control me."

Poseidon spoke thoughtfully. "I understand your fears, Percy, but I'm afraid I won't be able to personally help you."

At Percy's disappointed face, he hurried to finish speaking. "But I may know someone who can help...let me do some thinking and I'll get back to you as soon as I can, I promise."

Percy relaxed, relief visible in his face. "Thanks."

"Now," said Poseidon, smiling slightly, "I imagine you came to see me about something else, as well."

Percy nodded, swallowing nervously. "Yeah, I did. I want to get your approval to ask Annabeth to marry me tonight. I mean, I know she's a daughter of Athena and you've never been on good terms with her. But I love her, dad, and -"

"Okay," Poseidon said, interrupting Percy's nervous ramblings.

"I plan to ask her regardless. And - wait, what?"

The god of the seas smiled at his son. "I said I'm okay with that." Percy gaped at his father as he spoke. "I've watched you, and later her, for years; I see the love you have. After what we gods have put you through...I'm not going to stand in the way of that."

Percy grinned, still a little unsure. "What? You expected to fight me on this?" Poseidon asked.

Percy nodded. "Well, yeah. I mean, you and Athena - I know you two haven't gotten along since well, ever...but thanks." He sighed. "But now comes the really hard part."

The god grimaced in sympathy. "Asking Athena?"

Percy nodded again and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a calm woman's voice. "Asking me what?"

Percy froze before he turned to face Annabeth's mom - the goddess Athena. "Lady Athena!" he gasped.

"Well," she said, looking from Poseidon to Percy. "What do you wish to ask of me?" Percy glanced at his dad for support before looking at Athena again.

"Lady Athena, I know you don't care for me having a relationship with Annabeth. You told me at least once to stay away from her. Only, I can't. She and I...we've been through too much together; I know I couldn't imagine a life without her."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "I want to ask your permission to ask Annabeth to marry me. It would mean a lot to her. I just would ask that you to base your decision on my actions, and mine alone - not on who my parents are or your feelings toward me."

Percy went quiet, waiting for Athena's decision. "It is true, Perseus Jackson," she began. "I did not care for your relationship with my daughter. And yes, I did tell you to stay away from her, and with a few notable exceptions, you did not heed my words."

Percy shut his eyes, not wanting to see the rejection he knew he would hear.

"However," Athena continued, her voice lilting with slight amusement; Percy's eyes shot open and he looked up at Athena.

"I was wrong. You and Annabeth work well together, better than I would have ever thought. And you have a bond that defies logic."

Percy gaped at the goddess; was she agreeing? Apparently, she could read his expressions as well as Annabeth, because she smiled.

"So, yes, Percy Jackson. Continue to protect my daughter and make her happy, to the best of your considerable ability - and you have my blessing ask Annabeth to marry you."

Percy had no more stammered out his thanks when another female voice was heard. "You would ask Athena about marriage before asking me?"

He froze. The _one_ goddess he could have gone the rest of his life without seeing again.

"Hera," he ground out. The queen of the gods looked at him imperiously; his temper flared at her appearance, but he tamped it down before he caused more trouble.

"Really," she said, "I know you don't care to do things in the proper order, but as I am the goddess of marriage, I would have thought you would come to me first if you wish to marry the girl."

Hera's smug tone and irritating superiority broke Percy's control on his anger. "Coming to you for your 'permission' or your 'blessing' would imply that I respect you, wouldn't it? You see, _Hera_," he spat, purposefully leaving out her title.

"Respect must be _earned_; it's not given. You used us - us demigods - for your own business and means. You nearly got all of us killed, multiple times. And yet, you act like we should be _thanking_ you for the opportunity."

Percy had managed to keep his temper during the few times he had seen Hera since the end of the Second Giant War, but now it all came tumbling out. His powers responded to his emotional state and the temple floor began to shake under their feet.

"I refuse to listen to you again - if you ever decide to interfere with the lives of any demigod the way you interfered with mine and my friends, so help me...you saw what I did to Nyx. I don't have a problem doing the same to you."

Poseidon and Athena looked on in shock. To hear a demigod, even one as powerful as Percy, challenge the queen like that...well, it was unprecedented, to say the least, though not unwarrented.

The god of the sea placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Percy," he said. "Calm down, son." Percy took a deep breath and willed himself to do as his father asked, his powers following suit.

"I'm sorry, dad; I didn't mean to go off like that," Percy said, looking from his dad to Athena. "Thank you both very much for giving me the chance to ask her. Now, I have to go - I still have a couple stops to make before I get back to camp and I'm already behind - Annabeth really will hurt me if I'm late."

He waved goodbye to Poseidon and Athena before walking out of the temple, pointedly not acknowledging Hera, who stood in stunned silence as he passed her. _One more stop on Olympus,_ he thought. _Then on to Camp._

_**~PJO~PJO~PJO~**_

After stopping at Hephaestus' forge, Percy found Blackjack and took off for Camp Half-Blood. A short flight later (which included a stop at Monster Donut for the promised two dozen donuts - pink frosted with sprinkles) and they were zooming over the Camp borders. Percy leaned forward. "Blackjack?" _Yeah Boss? _

The pegasus sounded exhausted - and with good reason. Cross-country and back in the same day was not easy. Percy patted his neck.

"Just drop me off at the Big House. Then go get some rest." Blackjack nickered in response and slowed his flight, coming to a stop beside the Big House. Percy slid off his back and gave the winged horse a quick hug around the neck.

"Thanks a ton, buddy," he said. Blackjack bobbed his head and turned to walk to the stables, evidently too tired to fly the short distance. Percy walked inside, glancing at the clock on the table. He only had half an hour until the ceremony started. He hoped Chiron was still here and not down helping Annabeth with any last minute details.

"Chiron?" he called.

"In here, my boy." Percy followed Chiron's voice to his office and found the centaur fixing the last few pieces of an unfamiliar outfit.

"Hello, Percy," his mentor said, smiling. "Did your 'errands' go well?" The way Chiron said 'errands' made Percy think the older man knew he hadn't been shopping.

"Uh, yeah," Percy replied. "I actually need to see you, too." Chiron just kept smiling - the centaur was too observant.

"You're important to both Annabeth and I. I think it would mean a lot to her - a lot to both of us, if you would give me your blessing - or permission or whatever you want to call it - to ask her to marry me."

Chiron simply nodded. "Of course, Percy - you didn't even need to ask. If even Athena approves of it, then I could never dream of saying no. Not that I was planning on doing so."

Percy's smile matched Chiron's. "Now get going - Annabeth's been looking for you and you're cutting it very fine."

Percy blinked and looked at the nearby clock. _Schist._ He was down to twenty minutes. "Thanks, Chiron," Percy called as he dashed out the door.

A few minutes' searching found Annabeth talking with Reyna near the stage that had been erected for tonight. Percy snuck behind her and slipped his arms around her.

"Hey Wise Girl," he said. "Hi Reyna."

The praetor tilted her head in acknowledgement while Annabeth tried her best to glare at him from the corner of her eye. "Percy! Where the heck have you been today?!"

He released her and came to stand beside her, his hand in hers. "Sorry," he apologized sheepishly. "Things took longer than I thought."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Seaweed Brain. Just go get cleaned up - I laid you out some fresh clothes."

Percy gave her a swift kiss on the cheek before dashing away again, this time toward his cabin. He made a quick stop at the showers - despite what popular movies might make you think, pegasus riding wasn't for the faint hearted. Percy privately thought it was closer to riding a motorcycle, sans helmet. Bugs and dust got _everywhere_.

He shook off the last of the water from his hair as he entered Cabin Three (another perk of his parentage - he only had to stay as wet as he wanted). He saw the white linens laying on his bed and groaned. Tonight _would_ have to be formal dress.

It wasn't that he minded the clothes themselves, he mused as he layered the pieces on. They were definitely more comfortable than a suit and tie. It was more the fact that they were _white_.

Demigods and white clothes just didn't mix. That, and he was a guy - an almost nineteen year old guy (his birthday was in a little over a month). Not many teenage boys liked to dress up in any fashion. Well, maybe Jason, but that was beside the point.

Percy had just finished when he heard a knock on the door. "It's open," he called and Grover poked his shaggy head in. "Hey man," Percy greeted his friend.

"Are you ready?" asked Grover. "It's nearly time - Annabeth sent me to get you." Percy nodded. "Yeah - just let me grab one thing." He snatched a small box off his dresser.

"Okay. Let's go."

_**~PJO~PJO~PJO~**_

As they walked back towards the stage and the gathered crowd, Grover pointed at the box in Percy's hand. "Is that it?"

Percy grinned nervously. "Yeah." He passed the box to Grover so his friend could see the ring inside.

"Oh wow, Percy! Annabeth is going to love it." He passed the box back to Percy.

"I sure hope she does," Percy replied. "Looks like we're just in time."

The stands that Tyson and his cyclopes brothers had put together formed a half-circle facing the platform where Percy had found Annabeth earlier. The stands were packed with demigods and nature spirits; a small group of chairs had been placed at the bottom of the stand directly in front of the stage, as a place of honor.

Sitting in those seats, Percy saw the rest of the Seven who had sailed on the Argo II, Calypso at Leo's side; he saw Reyna, Coach Hedge, and Thalia. Nico sat beside the head councilor for Apollo, Will Solace; the blond boy had his arm resting on the back of Nico's chair. A pair of red-heads caught his eye - Rachel and Ella; the latter was, as usual, perched on Tyson's shoulder. Chiron was there as well, in deep conversation with a dark-haired girl Percy was surprised to see - Reyna's sister, Hylla.

Percy and Grover reached their seats just as Annabeth and Reyna took the stage and gestured for quiet. Jason leaned forward and whispered in Percy's ear. "Cut it a bit close, didn't you?" Percy rolled his eyes before turning his attention to Annabeth, who had begun to speak.

"Thank you all for coming. As you know, for too long our two sides - Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter - had been kept apart. That separation ended almost two years ago and, today, we stand united."

A small cheer went up from the gathered crowd. Annabeth caught Percy's eye and grinned; he grinned back as Reyna began to speak.

"At Camp Jupiter, we have a haven for demigods and their families. A safe place where they can grow and thrive. New Rome."

Annabeth spoke again. "And tonight, with help from our Roman companions, we will begin the building of a city much like New Rome on the west coast. Here, on the east coast, we will build the city of New Athens!"

The noise that came from the crowd was much louder than before - it was several moments before Annabeth could make herself heard again. Together with Reyna, she spoke of the plans for New Athens, explaining the general ideas and timeline for what would take place.

Finally, Annabeth turned to Reyna. "Are you ready?"

The praetor nodded and followed Annabeth down the steps of the platform to a small patch of ground, marked off with ribbon. Two shovels lay on the ground nearby. Annabeth removed the ribbon and the two leaders each picked up a shovel.

"Three," called Annabeth. "Two," said Reyna. "One," Annabeth replied.

She and Reyna forced their shovels into the ground, symbolizing the start of building their new town. As the crowd shouted a third time, Percy slid out of his seat and stepped onto the stage.

"Now," Annabeth called to the crowd. "I think we've kept you long enough. If you can all make your way to the Dining Pavilion -"

"Annabeth?" Percy interrupted her. Her smile faltered for a brief moment. "Yes, Percy?"

"Can you come back up here for just a moment?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow, but climbed the stairs to stand by him. "What is it?" she asked again.

"Actually," Percy began, suddenly very conscious of the silent, watchful crowd. "I wanted to tell you where I went today." Her brow furrowed.

"Is that all? You can tell me later," she said, and turned to walk back down the stairs.

"I went to see your dad!" he blurted. She stopped mid-step and turned back to gape at him.

"You what?"

"And my mom and Paul, then Poseidon and Athena, and Chiron. I wanted to ask them each if I could ask _you_ something and they all said yes." He kept going, trying not to lose his nerve; he took a deep breath.

"We've known each other for years and I know we're still really young. I also know that it's your dream to create something that will last and you've started to see that come true. But I'd like to know if you would want to build something...permanent, with me."

He fell to one knee and held out the ring in it's open box.

Annabeth's hand jumped to her mouth and her eyes began to glisten. "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

She nodded shakily before reaching down and hauling him to his feet, saying "Yes...yes!"

The voices of the Aphrodite kids in the crowd could be heard loud and clear over the deafening roar that immediately erupted, but Percy's attention was completely on Annabeth, who now had her arms around his neck and was kissing him fiercely.

He pulled back far enough to hold out the ring again. "Then this is yours."

Annabeth released him to take the ring and look at it more closely. The setting was a simple band of engraved celestial bronze with a small iridescent grey pearl for a stone. The pearl was surrounded by a ring of brilliant green seaglass. As Percy took the ring back and slid it on Annabeth's finger, he explained.

"Leo helped me get his dad to forge it. He just finished this morning - that's part of why I had to go to Olympus."

He looked at Annabeth. "He enchanted it, too, so if anything ever happens to it, it'll come back to you - like Riptide."

Her eyes brightened. "And you," she whispered, and kissed him again as the crowd shouted themselves hoarse.

_**~PJO~PJO~PJO~**_

The assembled crowd filled the Dining Pavilion to bursting. Annabeth sat beside Percy - her hand hadn't left his since they stepped off the stage.

Their table in particular was crowded; all who had been given a place of honor at the ceremony were sitting together - a dozen demigods, one mortal, two satyrs, one immortal daughter of a titan, a harpy, and a cyclops. Chiron was the only one not at the full table - he was at his usual spot at the head table.

Percy had been conned into telling the others exactly what he had been doing that day. "So," he finished. "After I got to Olympus and got permission to ask from both Poseidon and Athena, I picked up the ring from Hephaestus and came back here."

Annabeth blinked. "You really talked to my mom?"

"And she didn't blast you for it?" asked Thalia, slightly incredulous.

Percy grinned. "Nope. She said she'd be okay with it as long as I protected Annabeth and kept her happy." All the boys at the table groaned as Annabeth leaned in and kissed Percy yet again.

"Dude," said Jason. "Can you stop?"

Percy looked at him innocently. "What?" he asked, and pulled his hand free from Annabeth's to slip it around her waist, where it sat for the rest of the night.

_**~PJO~PJO~PJO~PJO~PJO~**_

_**So, there you go. I hope you all liked it. I have a few ideas for a continuation of this, drawing on a few hints I placed in Shadow of Night.**_

_**Again, big thanks to introspecticskeptic, a beta in all but name. Thanks!**_

_**Let me know what you think!**_

_**Trekker**_


End file.
